Los mensajes de Mike
by Inexpresion
Summary: <html><head></head>Ah, Hola?. Soy el antiguo guardia de seguridad de este maldito lugar, Mike Schmidt.</html>
1. Noche 1

**Advertencias**: Vocabulario feo.

**Disclaimer:** Five Nights at Freddy's y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

**Extras/notas: **Me gusta imaginarme que Mike al principio se moria de miedo por el tema de los animatronics asesinos, pero luego abandona ese miedo y pasa de esar atemorizado a ser muy gruñón e impaciente con el tema de su trabajo en la pizzeria.

000

_"Ah, Hola?. Soy el antiguo guardia de seguridad de este maldito lugar, Mike Schmidt. Se supone que tendría que decir buenas noches o alguna cosa así, pero seria mentirte de manera tan hijueputa como me mintieron a mí las grabaciones del antiguo guardia la primera noche. Estas noches no tienen nada de buenas, olvídate de la idea de masturbarte en paz durante el trabajo._

_Pero bueno, lo que sea, ya firmaste tu sentencia de muerte y estás aquí sentado escuchando. Por cuestiones legales tendré que decirte esto:_

_"Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. En caso de descubrir daños o muerte, un reporte de desaparición será presentado después de 90 días, o tan pronto como hayamos blanqueado las instalaciones y reemplazado las alfombras."_

_Ja, Ya te debiste haber dado cuenta de lo jodido que estás. No, no es ningún tipo de broma para novatos, y te sugiero que prendas unos segundos la luz y compruebes que no hay ni nada ni nadie en tus puertas, esos malditos animatronics te pueden saltar encima si no estas atento._

_Sí, escuchaste bien, los animatronics. Esos robots estúpidos que cantan canciones estúpidas para los niños durante el día. Debo recalcar que los niños son tan estúpidos como ellos._

_Esas bestias tienen un modo...ehmm, "asesino" durante la noche. Si te encuentran con los pantalones bajados, osea, sin protección, te intentarán meter en un traje de Freddy Fazbear, lo que significa que te aplastarán la cabeza con cables y demás cosas que puede haber dentro de esa cosa. Por eso te dije que mires las puertas de tu oficina, aunque hay un animatronic que mira desde la ventana. Es un pollo, me parece._

_O bueno, no estoy seguro de si solo será durante la noche, he oído que uno de ellos mordió a alguien en 1987 y lo dejó sin lóbulo frontal, por lo que es una razón más para cuidar bien tu pellejo, y con esto te doy un consejo; Por mucho que quieras mearte en los pantalones ni se te ocurra salir corriendo durante la madrugada o antes de las 6. Confórmate con cerrar las puertas SOLO si uno de ellos esta apunto de ir por tu trasero, porque debes ahorrar energía. Si se te va la luz...bueno, Superman te salve._

_Con esto, revisa regularmente las cámaras, no para ver si hay ladrones ¿quien demonios seria tan idiota de robar aquí, si ni siquiera tienen la decencia de arreglar esas porquerías robóticas? Revisa las cámaras para asegurarte de que esos robots malévolos no están apunto de violarte sin piedad. _

_Espero que sobrevivas hasta mañana, y si no, bueno, mis mas sinceros pésames a tu familia. Pudiste haber vivido unos 70 años o más. Por cierto, ¿escribiste un libro? dicen que es una de las cosas que debes hacer antes de morir. También espero que no seas virgen, no hay muchos a los que les gustaría morir así._

_Mira tus puertas, y si por alguna loca razón decides volver, trae contigo un crucifijo y una escopeta."_


	2. Noche 2

**Advertencias:** Vocabulario feo, otra vez.

**Disclaimer:** Five Nights at Freddy's y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

**Extras/notas: **¿Soy la unica persona que se cayó de espaldas la primera vez que vio a Foxy correr por el pasillo?...

**000**

_"¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estas escuchando esto es que o eres muy chismoso y metes las narices donde no debes o lograste sacar tu trasero sano y salvo de la noche anterior. Mis felicitaciones. _

_Pero no te emociones mucho, las cosas se tornan mas violentas a medida que la semana avanza. Dale un vistazo a tus cámaras y agarra fuerte ese crucifijo que te sugerí traer, anda, sé lo que te digo. _

_Primero que nada ¿has visto esa cortina en la cámara 1C, la que da a lo que era la "Pirate Cove"? Sí, bueno, revisa cada cierto tiempo esa en especial. Hay un zorro maléfico violador de niños escondido ahí, y únicamente sale si lo miras demasiado o muy poco. _

_Creo que si no se siente acosado o de lo contrario, olvidado. ¿Quien sabe? Suena muy a novia bipolar, lo sé, pero evita concentrarte solo en él... Aun tienes otros tres merodeando por ahí, y puede que antes que lo notes ya tienes al conejo o al pollo saltándote encima. No creo que aun debas preocuparte por la estrella del show, ósea "Papa Bear", es el que menos toca las pelotas durante los primeros días. No se bien porqué, quizás no estaba demasiado interesado en aplastar tu cabeza... _

_Pero eso sí, luego del ver que todos lo hacen también quiere ser popular y se une a la caza. _

_O simplemente le pesaban los cojones y no quería moverse, bah, es lo mismo..._

_También debo decirte, a modo de consejo obligatorio que debes seguir, que si ves la Pirate Cove vacía ¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUEDARTE MIRANDO COMO IDIOTA! ¡Cierra la puerta!_

_Ya sabes de sobra que no se te debe ir la luz ¿no?, tu sabes, si te quedas a oscuras Freddy aparecerá frente a ti mientras suena "I'm a Barbie Girl" de fondo...aterrador._

_Que la fuerza te acompañe."_


	3. Noche 3

**Advertencias:** Alguna palabra malsonante.

**Disclaimer:** Five Nights at Freddy's y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

**Extras/notas:** Lamento la demora. Me he distraido bastante... Y más encima, el escrito es corto. Digamos que es porque mientras más avanzan las noches, más molestos se hacen los animatronics y Mike debe estar más atento si quiere mantener sus extremidades en su lugar, no es la flojera de la autora, no, no...

**000**

_"Tres noches ¿eh? Vaya, si estas escuchando esto, probablemente no seas tan manco como pensé. _

_Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que ayer hablamos de Freddy apareciendo frente a ti mientras suena una cancioncita aterradora de fondo? Bien, verás, el antiguo pobre diablo que trabajó aquí me dio una idea en realidad algo efectiva para cuando se te va la luz y falta muy poco para las seis, que salga el sol, los pajaritos canten y puedas salir con vida de esa oficina, es muy muy simple:_

_ Quédate quietecito._

_Sí, aunque lo creas, es así de_ (Se escucha la puerta cerrándose de golpe y algo estrellándose contra esta.) _Hm. Simple..._

_No sé exactamente que pensará; quizás que ya alguien más te mató del susto o algo así. _

_Porque vamos, es evidente que saben diferenciar una persona de un endoesqueleto. No son tan estúpidos, de hecho (Se escucha a Mike presionando los botones de puerta/luz con desesperación.) son listos...jodidamente listos... demasiado listos para simples robots._

_Espero que salgas de esta..._ (Se escuchan ruidos extraños y un poco de estática) _...realmente lo espero..."_


	4. Noche 4

**Advertencias**: Practicamente ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** Five Nights at Freddy's y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

**Extras/notas: **Ninguna.

000

_"Y acá estás, tu trasero de nuevo ocupando esa silla y con la pantalla de las cámaras en tu poder, otra vez._

_Dime, _(Se escucha como se cierra una puerta) _¿No aprecias tu vida? ¿Eres un suicida o algo así? ¿Tanto necesitas el dinero? No pagan demasiado. Seguramente si te quieres morir... ¿No preferirías un método más rápido, como un balazo o una bonita decapitación? Digo, si quieres morirte, genial, pero la mayoría quiere que sea algo rápido. ¿Eh?._

_Bien... _(Se escuchan golpes a la puerta) _Como oirás, no estoy en mi mejor momen- _(Estática) _...y solo me van a pagar 120 miserables do- _(Estática) _hijos de su grandisi- _(Estática) _ese zorro del _(Estática seguida de golpes) _maldito gobierno..._

_Puede que mañana no me escuches, ya sabes, esto...esto no lo estoy llevando muy bien. Dile a mi madre que la quiero y al maricón que me robó a mi chica que ojalá un animatronic se presente en su casa para que lo revuelque en polvo pica pica. _

_No es el mejor momento para hacer bro- _(Estática) _pero que más da..._

(Se escucha "Pluma gay" en el fondo y una risa de Mike)


End file.
